El Angel Demonio
by xXx.-Yukiko-Chan-.xXx
Summary: No Se HaCer Resumenes Pero Creo Que Vale La Pena Leerlo PLISS! DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD! Soy Nueva *w* ONEGAI SHIMASU! Al Principio Sera Muy GenerAl El Fic PerO Despues Habra SasuxSaku NaruxHina ShikaxTema InoxSai NejixTenten
1. Chapter 1

**EL ANGEL DEMONIO**

"_La Luz Y La Oscuridad Son Fuerzas Distintas…_

_Pero Que Pasaría Si Esas Dos Fuerzas Se Juntaran?..._

_Dominaría La Luz?..._

_O La Oscuridad?..._

_Morirías…?_

_O Vivirías?..."_

"Efectos Especiales" XD

-Acciones De Los Personajes-

(Pensamientos)

**[N/A]**

**1.- La llegada de los ángeles a Konoha**

En la entrada de konoha se encontraban 3 chicas hablando…

¿?: No se, siento que algo saldrá mal…

¿?: Vamos Ami no seas pesimista, todo saldrá bien y nadie más sabrá, entendieron?

Ami: tú que piensas Saki? Crees que saldrá bien?

Saki: me da igual…

¿?: No seas tan fría con Ami, Saki

Ami: esta bien Miko-chan no hay de que molestarse solo le pregunte y si ella me quiere responder así por mi está bien

Miko: pero aun así Saki no debe ser tan fría con nosotras… por lo menos

Ami: ya Miko-chan déjala en paz

Miko: esta bien, esta bien, bueno saliendo del tema ya hay que entrar…

Ami: entonces que esperamos?

Saki: que los guardias aparezcan

Miko: cierto o si no nos tomaran como delincuentes o espías de otro lugar

Ami: aaahh! Miren ya están ahí

Miko: déjenmelo a mí yo se que hacer

Saki: -en voz baja- si como no…

Una vez que pudieron entrar a la aldea se dirigieron a la casa en donde se encontraba el Hokage, no tardaron mucho en encontrarla **[¬¬ mendiga casota de 10 mts quien no la va a ver]**. En la entrada se encontraron a otros guardias y…

G.1: lo siento señoritas, pero no podemos dejarlas pasar

Miko: mira si no nos dejas pasar te voy a…

Ami: -interrumpiéndola- basta Miko. Disculpen yo soy Hamasaki Ayumi, ella es -señalando a Miko- Sumisawa Miwako y ella es -señalando a Saki- Otonashi Sakimoto solo vinimos para ver al Hokage y tenemos… -Viendo su reloj- 2 minutos y los que tendrán problemas serán ustedes, ahora nos dejaran pasar?

G.2: ehhh… claro, claro pasen bienvenidas a Konoha señoritas…

Miko: gracias y perdón por las molestias

Ya dentro al estar buscando la oficina, Miko le dice a Ami…

Miko: ay Ami tu sí que eres muy impredecible…

Ami: de que hablas Miko?

Miko: que fuiste muy sádica con los guardias, pero siempre eres súper alegre como…

Saki: -interrumpiéndola- cállate!

Ami: esta bien Saki no importa él ya no me interesa… -Con voz algo triste- el pasado, en el pasado

Saki: mentirosa…

Miko: ah! Miren ahí esta la oficina

Ami: -otra vez feliz como siempre- entonces que esperamos?

Miko: nada! VAMOS!

Saki: ya cállense…

A y M: -en forma chibi- ODIOSA SAKI!

Saki: -en voz baja- bakachi…

Tocan la puerta, entran y después de su lllllaaaaaarrrrrrgggggoooooo discurso de bienvenida, premios y todo eso les empezó a explicar lo que se supone seria una misión (el cual encajaba muy bien con su plan) así que al final…

Hokage: entonces en conclusión, necesito que entren a un grupo de los nuevos ninjas y de ahí ya saben que investigaran todo sobre ellos, hay uno en especial que me da mucha curiosidad…

Ami: cual es Hokage-sama?

Hokage: que bueno que preguntas, es el de Hatake Kakashi…

Miko: por qué? Por tener a el ultimo de los Uchiha y a Uzumaki?

Hokage: exacto chicas así que les pido que una de ustedes sea de ese grupo, tiene que ser fuerte sentimentalmente y físicamente, de carácter fuerte o frío como dicen algunos…

Las 3 ya sabían a quien se refería, así que para hacerse las que ni idea tardaron un ratito en pensar y luego…

A y M: SAKI!

Saki: escandalosas…

Hokage: y bien Otonashi, lo aceptas?

Saki: me queda de otra?

Ami: ayy! Que padre Saki estarás en donde el Uchiha

Miko: si y dicen que está bien papacito

Saki: como son de odiosas

A y M: y tu también Saki!

Saki: hmp…

Hokage: jajajaja hay chicas ustedes si me hacen reír, entonces Ami y Miko se meterán al grupo donde hay un Hyuuga y necesito a alguien igual de fuerte que ustedes…

Saki: Sharla…

Ami: muy cierto Saki, Hokage-sama si hay una persona se llama Shimako Sharla

Hokage: sabe cuidarse como ustedes? Porque sino…

Ami: no se preocupe Hokage-sama nosotras la cuidaremos, aunque ella sabe cuidarse sola desde hace 2 años…

Hokage: está bien, pero estarán a cargo de ella y ella de si misma, entendieron?

S, M y A: SI HOKAGE-SAMA!

Hokage: bueno, pueden retirarse, excepto tu Otonashi…

Ami: no vemos luego Saki…

Miko: suerte Saki y se comprensible por favor…

Saki: largo…

Miko: suerte…

Cerraron la puerta y dejaron solos al Hokage y a Saki, un silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que el Hokage hablo…

Hokage: supongo ya sabes para que te hable no?

Saki: y?

Hokage: entonces solo te diré que no será nada fácil, estos 3 chicos son muy buenos y se les predomina un buen futuro…

Saki: eso a mi no me interesa

Hokage: además de que tu tienes mucho que ver con ellos porque…

Saki: -interrumpiéndolo- no meta las narices en donde no le llaman

Hokage: solo te pido que seas precavida en todo…

Saki: adiós…

Va hacia la puerta, sale y camina hasta donde se suponía que estarían Ami y Miko

Saki: en donde se metieron esas 2 escandalosas…

Entonces en ese inter escucha como una persona adulta gritaba algo parecido a esto…

¿?: VAMOS LEE… LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD ESTA FLORECIENDO! **[Ya sabrán quienes son… U^^]**

Lee: SI GAI-SENSEI!

Saki se acerco a los arbustos donde se supone que se escuchaba tales gritos (que para ella eran escandalosos y molestos)

Saki: -en voz baja- con razón había sentido un par de chakras cerca, y son de estos 2 tontos… -por equivocación piso una rama e hizo ruido- demonios…

Lee al oír la rama romperse dijo…

Lee: quien anda ahí, anda muéstrate!

Saki: y si no salgo? Que harás? Sacarme a la fuerza?

Lee: si tengo que llegar a ese punto ganas no me faltaran…

Saki: esta bien… -Sale de los arbustos- tu no me das miedo, ni siquiera tu sensei solo son un par de principiantes que aun les falta mucho por aprender…

Lee: quien te crees tú para insultarnos?

Saki: no tengo que responderte a eso, sólo si no quieres empezar una pelea será mejor que bajes tu orgullo porque conmigo no duraras ni 10 segundos

Gai: eyy! Chiquilla que no tienes respeto por tus mayores? O por otras personas, mi aprendiz Rock Lee te puede vencer en menos de 1 segundo usando solamente taijutsu

Saki: entonces eres un anciano supongo, presumes a tu estudiante como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, no me importa que usa si quieres presumir debes saber y tu aun siendo un anciano no sabes nada, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo… -al momento de voltearse un kunai pasa a toda velocidad por un lado de su cara que toma con la mano- y que llega la caballería…

Y al voltearse…

¿?: Quien te crees que eres para insultarlos? ellos no te han hecho nada…

¿?: Solo vete o sí tendrás un problema…

Saki: y ustedes son… mmmmm… aahh si tu eres Neji Hyuga y tu Ten-Ten o me equivoco?

Lee: como lo supiste? ni siquiera los conoces…

Saki: eso tampoco te lo tengo que contestar idiota -sonando muy sarcástica- Ten-Ten: ya basta déjalos en paz! No te quieras meter en problemas…

Saki: que miedo, si que eres lenta en el aprendizaje como al usar las armas…

Neji: lenta? Perdóname, pero ella es la mejor en las armas mas que nadie en esta aldea

Ten-Ten: Neji…

Saki: me van hacer llorar y bueno quien quiere morir primero?

Neji: ya me harte de tus tonterías a pelear, el primero que reciba un golpe o que lo noqueen perderá y en tu caso se arrepentirá y se ira…

Saki: y en tu caso y el de tus compañeros pedirán suplicas por salir vivos de aquí de acuerdo? Porque aun así saldrán lastimados y si me aburro talvez con un brazo o pierna rota

Tanto Neji como sus compañeros hasta su sensei aceptaron. Al comenzar el combate Neji comenzó a atacar sus partes vitales del chakra como era costumbre, Saki fingía hasta que llego un punto donde se separaron de un golpe, Neji se veía cansado, así que Saki solo levanto la cara al cielo, se quito solo la parte de debajo de su capa dejando descubierto desde su estomago hasta sus pies.

Saki: -bajo la cara para ver a Neji todo cansado- bien ya te deje jugar mucho, ahora me toca a mi… -En ese momento se le iluminaron los ojos de rojo diabólico- esto te dolerá mucho y talvez te rompa el brazo…

Neji: (demonios no puedo creer que siga de pie después de todos esos golpes en sus puntos, ahora que hago?...)

Saki: nada, solo morir…

Saca 2 katanas, parecen inofensivas, pero también eran controlados por chakra que ni con el byakugan se puede ver, así que Neji no sabia y planeo que en el momento en que ella lo atacara el también lo haría, ya que el dolor de las espadas seria pasajero…

Saki aparecía y desaparecía con gran velocidad, Neji con dificultad pudo saber por dónde iba y entonces al momento del choque…

Saki: -tenia agachada la cabeza- mal movimiento Hyuuga porqué será que eres tan terco?

Neji: …

No podía contestar ya que Saki logro clavarle la espada en el estomago y dejarlo con un dolor horrible por el chakra que llevaba y mientras la mano de Neji no pudo alcanzar a Saki.

Saki: -sacando la katana- eres más débil de lo que creí…

Neji: -cayendo al suelo- demonios…

Saki: perdiste Hyuuga, ahora quien sigue?

Ten-Ten aunque había visto lo que paso con Neji…

Ten-Ten: ahora iré yo…

Gai: pero Ten-Ten…

Ten-Ten: esta bien Gai-sensei yo me encargare de ella…

Saki: Ten-Ten… segura? Quieres terminar igual que tu amigo?

Ten-Ten: más segura que nunca

El combate se hizo muy largo, hasta que Ten-Ten comenzó a usar técnicas muy buenas con sus armas en contra de Saki, en una de esas ataco con 3 de ellas a la vez y…

Ten-Ten: DESAPARECE!

En una nube de humo solo se podía escuchar como algo detenía a todas sus armas, hasta que de una parte del humo se vio como 2 brillantes ojos rojos sobresalían de una manera muy espeluznante.

Entonces Saki comenzó a atacar por varios lados con gran velocidad oyéndose solo como Ten-Ten grita de dolor

Al despejarse la nube de humo se vio a Saki parada de espaldas de Lee y Maito Gai, aun le brillaban los ojos, así que volteando hacia ellos poco a poco comenzó a caminar; el ambiente tenía la sensación de un terror que te llega hasta el corazón

Gai: (no le veo de otro modo si no hago algo esta chica nos podrá matar…)

Entonces se arrodilla, hace que su aprendiz Lee también lo haga y…

Gai: por favor perdónanos la vida, te lo pido, te lo ruego…

Lee: por favor perdónanos la vida no volverá a pasar te lo prometemos, también en nombre de mis compañeros…

En ese momento aparecen Ami y Miko qur quedan impactadas con el escenario y corriendo Ami logra agarrar a Saki, entonces comienza a toser y sacar sangre, mientras que Miko intentaba darles fuerza a Neji y Ten-Ten curando sus heridas…

Ami: -volteando a ver a Gai y Lee- tranquilos ya están a salvo…

Miko: -gritando- AMI AYUDAME NO PUEDO SANARLE BIEN LA HERIDA…

Ami: VOY! Permítanme tantito…

Gracias a una técnica especial pudieron cerrarle la herida y a Ten-Ten curarle los golpes y rasgadas de su ropa. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era borrarles la memoria para que no se acordaran de nada de lo sucedido en ese ultimo tiempo…

También fueron con Lee, pero al pasar con Gai…

Gai: esperen, no me borren la memoria! Les prometo que no diré nada

Ami: mmmmm… no se Miko tu que piensas?

Miko: solo con la condición de no decir nada… -Le pega con un dedo en la frente- si intentas decir o hacer algo que delate lo que viste automáticamente se te borrará entendido Maito Gai?

Gai: fuerte y claro, no haré ni diré nada…

Miko: bien yo como alumna confío en todos los senseis, pero si tú rompes esa confianza yo romperé mi promesa…

Ami: no llegues al limite Miko… -Cargando a Saki- pero ya sabe Gai-sensei no diga nada y no le pasara nada… adiós

Y en un microsegundo desaparecen dejando a Gai con la palabra en la boca…

Gai: bueno será mejor llevarlos al lago y les invento algo

Después de decir eso, cargo a sus estudiantes y salio del lugar donde casi mueren…

Mientras tanto en una casa en Konoha…

Miko y Ami estaban platicando en el comedor y habían dejado a Saki en su habitación que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada de la casa…

Miko: esta vez sí se pasó casi los mata

Ami: lo se Miko, pero sabíamos que en cualquier momento pasaría de nuevo y también nos paso a nosotras…

Miko: si Ami, pero con Saki es diferente… ella no sabe controlarse completamente

Ami: pero acuérdate q también nosotras pasamos por lo mismo y que casi matamos a nuestra madre…

Miko: sí… todavía lo recuerdo, pero en ese momento llego nuestro padre y nos salvo la vida y la de nuestra mama

Ami: pero ahora ya no esta nuestro padre para volvernos a ayudar, además el se fue de la casa y nos dejo solas…

Miko: si y desde ese día Saki se volvió muy fría hasta con nuestra mama y cuando enfermo… bueno…

Ami: ni siquiera lloro, solo la miraba con tristeza, aunque no llorara eso fue lo más difícil que nos pasó a las 3…

Miko: y después viajamos y viajamos hasta cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a mama…

Ami: y hasta donde sé, es que Saki se hizo una gran persona y ya no era una frívola…

Miko: tuvo que quitarse esa actitud o sino nunca lograría lo que le prometimos a nuestra madre

De repente escucharon que una puerta se cerraba, supusieron que fue Saki…

Ami: por lo que veo ya despertó…

Miko: a mi me da cosa cuando se escapa sigilosamente y solo se oye cuando cierra la puerta… sssssssssssssss me da escalofríos

Ami: jajajaja me da risa cuando te da escalofríos jajajajaja

Miko: mala…

De repente tocan la puerta y Miko fue a intentar a abrir la puerta, pero por sus escalofríos solo logro caerse en el suelo, así que Ami riéndose a carcajadas bajó y le ayudo, pero al abrir se le quito su carcajada y solo sonrió

¿?: HOLA AMI Y MIKO-CHAN!

Ami: hola chicos pasen, pasen…

Pero las ultimas 2 personas Miko puso una cara de felicidad y Ami de enojo. Miko corrió a los brazos de…

Miko: Tezuka… te extrañe tanto…

Tezuka: y yo a ti amor…

Miko: te amo mi vida

Y se dan un besito dulce, bueno besote apasionado después de tanto tiempo que no se veían. Mientras tanto Ami seguía viendo al chico enfrente de ella como una molestia

Ami: Eiji Kikumaru se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

Eiji: bueno… necesito hablar contigo… por favor Ayumi…

Ami: de acuerdo, sígueme…

Bueno a los demás luego se los presentare. Nos vamos a donde se encuentra Saki…

Cerca de un lago a la orilla recargada sobre un árbol Saki veía el atardecer…

Saki: (otra vez me controlo mi demonio… como podré hacerle para controlarlo? Debe tener un punto débil o algo por el estilo… ayyy demonios, no quiero ni tengo q preguntarles a mis hermanas, solo son un estorbo, son muy escandalosas y exageradas…)

Entonces de su bolsa de adentro de su capa saca unas fotos…

Saki: (como no olvidarme de mis niños… son de las cosas mas importantes para mi… perdóname mama no complete la promesa que te hice cuando estuviste enferma… no me quede mucho tiempo con mis niños… y para variar les tuve que borrar la memoria… perdón… -derramando una lágrima muy pequeña- mama…)

Entonces siente una presencia cerca de ahí, sube a un árbol para no ser vista y ver quien es…

Poco a poco esa presencia se fue acercando, ya podía saber que era un hombre, pero quien seria ese hombre… Nada más ni nada menos que… el guapísimo y encantador Hatake Kakashi…, **[Bueno para mí es el segundo más guapo, primero esta Itachi, Itachi, Itachi y al final Itachi… ^/^]**

Iba caminando leyendo su típico libro porno, se sienta en el árbol donde ella estaba sentada hace un rato y se pone a leer muy pasivamente

Saki: (para variar es Kakashi Hatake, solo esto me faltaba… mejor me voy…)

Pero en el momento en el que volteo se rompió una rama y…

Saki. (Ay no otra vez…)

Kakashi: sal de una vez no tengas miedo no te haré nada…

Saki: no te creo -saliendo de repente frente a el-

Kakashi: -volteándola a verla- no te preocupes, no soy ningún espía, parezco sospechoso de algo?

Saki: no confío en las persona…

Kakashi: me gustaría saber como te llamas…

Saki: no te tengo que responder eso…

Kakashi: por qué? Hay alguna razón en específico?

Saki: ya te lo dije

Terminando de decir eso solo desapareció en microsegundos dejando también a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca

Kakashi: vaya, vaya que chica tan misteriosa y hermosa… para variar

QUE ESTOY DICIENDO KAKASHI COMPORTATE!

Saki se fue del lugar dirigiéndose a su casa temporal para encontrarse con la sorpresa de tener visitas también molestas para ella, pero cuando se sentaba con ellas se sentía a gusto, claro que nunca lo admitiría por el momento

Los chicos al ver a Saki entrar la saludaron de su forma particular…

¿?: HOLAAAAAAA ODIOSA!

Saki: ustedes que demonios hacen aquí?... Sharla Shimako, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Eiji Kikumaru, Raben Oroshima, Kaoru Shimako y Sakuma Okidashi…

Kaoru: sigues siendo igual de mala con nosotros

Sakuma: cuando se te va a quitar esa costumbre…

Saki: idiotas

Ami: no seas mala con ellos Saki… además diles como les decimos nosotros…

Saki: según tu Ami…

Miko: Shari, Tezi, Kiku, Rib, Karu y Saku-chan

Saki: que tonterías…

Miko: necesitamos hablar Ami y yo contigo… en la cocina por favor…

Saki: tienen 10 minutos…

Ami: espera deja me acabo mi agua

Saki: 8… y avanzando

Miko: esta bien ya vamos, ya vamos

Ya en la cocina…

Saki: y bien…?

Ami: bueno se que no te agrado la presencia de los chicos, pero acuérdate que somos amigos y un grupo…

Miko: muy conocido por cierto, pero lo que te queremos decir es que tenemos una audición en la aldea del sonido, de la arena y de la niebla…

Ami: tenemos que terminar antes de dos meses o sino nos ira mal

Miko: a todos entendiste? To-dos

Saki: realmente son unas molestias

Ami: ya dejen de discutir! No pueden estar por siempre así…

Saki: por mí si…

Miko: mira hermanita no me obligues a…

Ami: -interrumpiéndola- o se callan las 2 o verán como les va…

Saki: en conclusión… tenemos muy poco tiempo para todo

Miko: entonces ya entendiste el problema…

Ami: si es muy difícil, se supone que mañana empezamos en nuestro equipo junto con Shari, tendremos que apurarnos en las misiones y darnos un tiempo para ensayar y descansar…

Miko: y para variar pedir permiso para ir a esas aldeas, que flojea!

Ami: por lo menos el Hokage ya sabe para que vamos a ir a esas aldeas

Saki: detalles para después…

Miko: bueno con esto queda concluida la platica, así que vamos a descansar este día porque desde mañana tendremos mucho trabajo…

S y A: si…!

Regresaron a la sala, Ami y Miko estuvieron con Tezi, Shari, Saku, Karu, Rib y Kiku, mientas tanto Saki se fue a un lugar tranquilo ya que las platicas de sus amigos son muy aburridas para ella

Entonces decido irse a un lugar alejado de ahí para que estuviera sola, ya que el famoso Hatake Kakashi le había interrumpido su soledad en el lago. Encontró un lugar alejado de ahí con una vista hermosa y gracias a que estaba sola se le podía notar una cara de felicidad

Saki: (como extraño a mis niños, me gustaría verlos y abrazarlos de nuevo como cuando eran mas pequeños… aaaaayyyyy… que tiempos tan agradables pase… me acuerdo que esos fueron los únicos días que sonreía siempre que les veía su carita y me entristecía si los veía tristes, cosas así… me hacen sonreír y llorar a la vez…)

En ese lapso que termino de pensar se alcanzo a oír que alguien pasaba por ahí, así que tuvo que esconderse otra vez… pero cuando vio quien era empezó a enojarse y bajo del árbol para asustarlo…

Saki: que demonios haces tú aquí?

¿?: Ayyy dios me asustaste mi vida, oye que linda te vez…

Saki: yo no soy nada tuyo Takahashi

Taka: ay vamos Saki, sabes que eres mi novia hoy y siempre… tú misma lo dijiste hace un tiempo

Saki: ese "hace un tiempo" fue hace más de 4 años Okidashi…

Taka: vamos nena… -Acercándola hacia el poniendo una mano en su cintura- sabes que quieres estar contigo

Saki: -intentando sacar sus armas- déjame en paz Okidashi! Suéltame ya!

Taka: hay un problema… -Saca las armas de Saki y las tira en una parte del pasto protegidas con un campo de fuerza…- arreglado… ahora que tal si jugamos un rato… mi amor…

Saki: si lo intentas eres hombre muerto Takahashi…

Taka: enserio? Y como me lo impedirás? Enfrentándome?

Saki: no se te ocurra tocarme o te ira mal Okidashi

Taka: uuyyy que mal, yo voy a jugar un rato contigo, así que vete preparando…

Saki: no me voy a preparar para nada contigo idiota…

Taka: muy mala respuesta mi amor… -Le da una fuerte cachetada y le amarra las manos en el árbol donde estaba recargada usando una cuerda especial hecha de chakra

Entonces Takahashi le empieza a desabrochar su capota tipo organización Akatzuki para verle su bien formado cuerpo cubierto por una blusa no muy escotada color rojo y un short color negro de mezclilla. Le empieza a tocar las piernas y a encimarse en ella…

Saki: SUELTAME O TE ARREPENTIRAS!

Taka: cállate mi vida que no vez que nos vamos a divertir…?

Saki: SUELTAME TAKAHASHI!

En ese momento aparece Kakashi logrando quitar a Takahashi de Saki y así empezando una pelea

Taka: quien eres tú para interrumpir! Contesta!

Kakashi: no tengo que responderte eso y lo hice porque no soporto ver a un idiota como tú lastimar a una chica

Saki: (Kakashi…, demonios que digo mejor me desato, pero como?... ya se… DEMONIO! MUESTRATE!)

En ese momento a Saki se le pusieron los ojos diabólicamente rojos desatándose con gran facilidad del lazo de sus manos. Luego rompió con facilidad el campo de fuerza de Takahashi sobre sus armas, las tomo y…

Taka: -volteando a ver a Saki- demonios… Saki… mi vida respóndeme… tienes que reaccionar…

Saki: -aun mas enojada- yo no soy nada tuyo… lárgate

Taka: ni en un millón de años Saki, me tarde mucho en venir hasta acá... y no pienso volver aunque me mates…

Saki: -los ojos se le hicieron mas rojos y mas diabólicos dejando a Takahashi casi inmóvil- SERÁ UN PLACER…!

Lo empieza a atacar con gran rapidez que hasta Kakashi se quedaba boquiabierto con tan gran velocidad y fuerza con la que lo golpeaba. Hasta que llego un momento donde Takahashi quedo todo desangrado y Saki se paro enfrente de el con la intención de terminar ese asunto, pero de repente aparecieron Ami y Miko sujetando a Saki con gran fuerza ya que el demonio todavía la controlaba, pero después de un tiempo el demonio de Saki la dejo de controlar y como era ya costumbre empezó a toser y sacar sangre, y así fue como la dejaron recostada en el suelo para hacer su trabajo…

Ami: -volteando a ver a Kakashi- tu eres Hatake Kakashi no es así?

Kakashi: si…

Miko: bien yo me encargo de él, tu ve a ver a Takahashi…

Ami: esta bien… -Y se dirige donde Takahashi-

Miko: bien solo no te resistas, no te pasara nada y te ahorraras una persecución inútil… -Se empieza a acercar a él-

Kakashi: espera… que me vas a hacer?

Miko: no podemos dejar que digas nada de esto a alguien mas… nos puedes meter en problemas y eso es lo que menos queremos…

Kakashi: me vas a borrar la memoria de lo que acaba de pasar?

Miko: guau si que eres bueno como se comenta, pero ahora que ya sabes talvez se te haga molesto o desagradable lo que tengo que hacerte…

Pone su cara enfrente de la de el, se encima en el, le tapa su ojo y baja su mascara para luego…. BESARLO CON GRAN PASION! O YEAH BABY, DISFRUTALA NENA, DISFRUTALA. **[Jeje, bueno solo decía]** No es cierto solo abre su boca y mientras eso pasa se va quedando dormido, hasta quedarse inconsciente, así que Miko lo recarga en el árbol de donde casi violan a Saki y pasa con Ami para ver la situación…

Ami: no puedo creerlo… casi lo mata…

Miko: bueno, a el también bórrale la memoria de lo que paso hoy y lo vamos a dejar a un lugar lejos de aquí para que piense que iba a otro lado…

Ami: buena idea, lo haré…

Y con eso, hizo lo mismo que Miko con Kakashi, lo llevaron a una aldea lejos de Konoha y de regreso llevaron a Saki a casa para descansar, ya que desde mañana empezaría un sin fin de cosas por hacer…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- El día apenas comienza… Por qué siento que te conozco? Quién eres tu?... Estos son mis compañeros? Ser ninja es aburrido con estos principiantes…**

A la mañana siguiente Saki, Miko, Ami y Shari estaban a fueras de la casa del Hokage con el Hokage…

Hokage: bueno chicas ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y porque están aquí, así que… síganme las llevare con sus senseis…

Primero pasaron con Asuma y su equipo que se encontraban en un restaurante por una promesa que le hizo Asuma a Chouji…

Chouji: que bien! Barbiquiu si!

Ino: no puedo creer que usted sensei le haya prometido esta tontería…

Asuma: como buen ninja tienes que realizar tus promesas

Shikamaru: son unos problemáticos…

En ese momento el Hokage se para enfrente de ellos y los saluda…

Hokage: hola chicos como están?

S e I: aburridos…

Chouji: de maravilla!

Asuma: jajajaja no sean pesimistas…

Hokage: esta bien, esta bien, no hay problema… disculpa… Asuma necesito hablar contigo en privado…

Asuma: vuelvo en unos momentos chicos…

Salieron donde se encontraban Saki, Ami, Miko y Shari…

Hokage: bueno te quiero presentar a estas chicas…

Ami: hola yo soy Ayumi Hamasaki

Shari: yo soy Sharla Shimako

Miko: yo soy Miwako Sumisaza

Saki: …

Asuma: y ella quien es? -mirando a Saki-

Hokage: ella es Sakimoto Otonashi…

A, M y Sh: mucho gusto Asuma-sensei!

Dentro del restaurante… Shikamaru e Ino estaban espiando por la ventana para ver porque el Hokage le había hablado a Asuma…

Ino: tú porque crees que le haya hablado el Hokage al sensei?

Shikamaru: la verdad no se Ino…, pero quienes serán esas chicas?

Ino: cuales chicas Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: fíjate en donde esta parado Asuma-sensei… hay 4 sombras…

Ino: cierto, ya me di cuenta…

Shikamaru: (y para variar todas tienen un gran poder acumulado, lo disfrazan muy bien para solo ser gennis como nosotros… esto es preocupante)

Ino: (vaya quienes serán esas chicas? Son mas lindas que yo… y no puedo permitir que me quiten el titulo como lo intenta hacer la frente de marquesina, aunque se ve que son muy buenas exceptuando a la que tiene esa capota que no deja ver bien su persona…)

Fuera del restaurante…

Hokage: bueno esa es la razón por la cual decidimos que fuera así…

Asuma: esto es muy repentino, pero estoy de acuerdo… te cuidare igual que a tus compañeros… Sharla

Shari: puede decirme Shari como mis amigos sensei…

Asuma: esta bien Shari… (Vaya ni siquiera me conoce y ya dice que soy su amigo –sonriendo- esta chica es una buena persona…) -Volteándola a verla- bueno Shari vamos adentro del restaurante, te presentare a tus compañeros…

Hokage: desde este momento queda a tu cuidado Asuma-sensei…

Asuma: no se preocupe la cuidare muy bien…

Al entrar Ino y Shikamaru ya estaban sentados en la mesa con Chouji comiendo y…

Ino: y quien es ella sensei?

Asuma: que bueno que lo preguntas Ino, ella es Sharla Shimako y desde hoy es miembro de nuestro equipo

Shikamaru: un momento, quiere decir que ahora seremos 4 en cada uno de los equipos de aquí en Konoha?

Asuma: bueno solo en unos específicos como en el de Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi y el mio por la capacidad que tenemos

Ino: vaya, vaya esto es interesante... Es muy repentino todo esto…

Shari: puede que si, pero es un placer conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien…

Shikamaru: para variar otro problema…

Ino: no seas así con ella Shikamaru, tienes que aceptarlo, como yo a ustedes

Shikamaru: que quieres decir con eso?

Asuma: ya basta dejen de andar peleando, parecen perros y gatos!

I y S: lo sentimos Asuma-sensei…

Asuma: perdónalos Shari, ellos son así jejeje

Shari: esta bien no se preocupe Asuma-sensei, supongo que para muchos de nosotros se nos hizo raro lo de los grupos no chicos?

Ino: bueno para mi si y sigo sin aceptarlo…

Shikamaru: si… (vaya, vaya esta chica se me hace muy misteriosa, aunque es una buena persona y sabe comprender bien estas situaciones…)

Chouji: -comiendo- que chica más linda y también inteligente

Shari: muchas gracias por el cumplido, mucho gusto chicos, soy Sharla, pero pueden decirme Shari como mis amigos…

Ino: ya nos consideras amigos? Si apenas nos conoces

Shari. Si, pero el hecho de apenas haberlos conocido no tiene que ser una justificación para no decir que somos amigos… o es que no quieren serlo?

Ino: no, no, no… me refería a eso, sino que bueno…

Shikamaru: no le hagas caso, yo soy Shikamaru Nara mucho gusto Shari

Ino: yo soy Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto

Chouji: -dejando de comer- y yo soy Chouji Akimichi, mucho gusto señorita Shari

Shari: jajajaja, que lindo eres, mucho gusto en conocerlos, pero puedes decirme Shari, Chouji: esta bien Shari…

Shikamaru: -poniendo un semblante serio- Shari, respóndeme algo…

Shari: cual es tu pregunta Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: por lo que veo, tu sabes porque nos hicieron un grupo, alguien te lo dijo o ya lo sabias?

Shari: bueno 1ro seria que si ya lo sabia y por donde lo quieras ver es muy obvio porque nos pusieron en grupo, pero aun nos les puedo decir nada o si Asuma-sensei?

Asuma: exactamente Shari, ellos tienen que descubrirlo…

Ino: demonios, no puedo creer que todavía tenemos que descifrar esa situación…

Asuma: y tienen poco tiempo lo sabían?

Ino: aaayyyy que malo es Asuma-sensei…

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja!

Bueno nos salimos de esta reunión que por lo que se ve Shari es muy sociable con mucha gente, hasta con Saki que es más fría que el hielo. Nos vamos a una parte boscosa de Konoha en donde se encontraba Kurenai con Hinata, Kiba y Shino…

Hokage: Kurenai!...

Kurenai: buenos días Hokage-sama…

H, S y K: buenos días Hokage-sama

Hokage: hola chicos, espero se la estén pasando bien?

Kiba: si estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar

Kurenai: -dándose cuenta de la presencia de las chicas pregunta…- y ellas quienes son Hokage…

Hokage: a eso vengo a hablar contigo, pero en privado si se puede…

Kurenai: no hay problema Hokage-sama…

Entonces se fueron a unos metros de ahí junto con Ami, Miko y Saki… después de 15 minutos…

Hokage: y por eso decidimos eso, que dices Kurenai?

Kurenai: es muy repentino, pero acepto esta otra responsabilidad…

Hokage: bueno como te veo muy animada te dejare que escojas a quien quieras a excepción de Sakimoto…

Kurenai: bueno es una decisión difícil, así que les haré una prueba…

Hokage: bueno hazla…

Kurenai: bueno, chicas harán esto… tienen que tirar un árbol usando solo las manos y su chakra, quien lo tire en menos intentos se quedara conmigo

Ami: bueno cual árbol?

Kurenai: el que tú quieras Ayumi…

M y A: comencemos!

Al mismo tiempo que dijeron eso las dos tiraron el árbol de un solo golpe. Todos se quedaron con la boca mas abierta que una ballena por lo rápido que fue eso

Kurenai: o por dios! Como lo hicieron?

Miko: jejeje entrenamiento… solo eso, pero hasta eso hubo una diferencia en el proceso… al tiempo que las dos tiramos el árbol se escucho que uno caía primero y luego otro…

Ami: en pocas palabras… por tres microsegundos yo gane!

Kurenai: no puedo creerlo…, bueno la ganadora es Ayumi

Hokage: -volteando a ver a los estudiantes de Kurenai- bueno chicos ahora tienen una compañera mas, trátenla bien y tu Kurenai, la cuidas como a los demás…

Kurenai: entendido Hokage-sama…

Hokage: bueno me retiro… hasta la próxima!

Al irse junto con Miko y Saki dejaron solos a Ami con Kurenai y sus estudiantes…

Kurenai: bueno chicos les presento a Ayumi Hamasaki, Ayumi ellos son Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka y yo soy Kurenai Yuuhi

Ami: mucho gusto, pero pueden decirme Ami como mis amigos…

Hinata: -apenada- q-q-que bue-bue-no q-q-q te quedaras con-con-con nosotros…

Ami: jajajaja no te apenes, te vez muy linda y chistosa jajaja

Hinata: jajaja gracias Ami…

Kiba: que gran fuerza tienes…

Ami: aahh! Tu lo dices por lo del árbol verdad?

Kiba: si, fue algo muy impresionante…

Ami: no fue la gran cosa…

Kiba: bueno para mí y Akamaru fue algo impresiónate…

Ami: Akamaru? Me suena a nombre de perro

Akamaru: gua, gua, gua, gua

Kiba: el es Akamaru y dice hola!

Ami: -poniendo ojitos con un brillo de ternura- aaaayyyyy que lindo…

Kiba: jajajaja qué bueno que te gusto conocerlo

Ami: puedo darle esto? -le enseña a Kiba una píldora de color azul- es como una vitamina… supongo que si le gusto a Kari y Kori le gustara a Akamaru

Kiba: bueno… tu qué dices Akamaru?

Akamaru: gua, gua, gua -moviendo la cabeza diciendo que si- gua!

Kiba: esta bien se la puedes dar…

Ami: pero lo puedo carga un ratito si?

Kiba: bueno eso supongo que Akamaru estará de acuerdo no?

Akamaru: gua!

Ami: bien… -Lo carga, lo acomoda en sus brazos y le da la píldora- y bien? Te gusto Akamaru?

Akamaru: gua, gua, gua!

Ami: jajajajajja! Que bueno que te haya gustado Akamaru, te hace bien y es bueno para tu chakra…

Kiba: enserio? No le puede pasar algo?

Ami: no te preocupes Kiba, además se algo de veterinaria

Shino: (vaya, vaya que chica más interesante…)

Hinata: eres muy impredecible Ami

Ami: jejeje puede ser, es que apenas me están conociendo

Kurenai: qué bueno que ya se lleven bien…

Bueno nos vamos de otra plática que esta pasándosela muy bien. Ahora nos vamos al equipo de Maito Gai que como siempre estaban entrenando para mañana comenzar con su real entrenamiento…

Hokage: y por eso te dejare a cargo de esta chica… -voltea a ver a Miko- Miwako Sumisawa…

Miko: -acercándose a Maito Gai y el Hokage- mucho gusto soy Sumisawa Miwako…

Gai: (vaya me salve de que me tocara cuidar a esa chica de la otra vez…) -mirando a Miko- bueno Miwako, te doy la bienvenida al equipo, tus compañeros son… -señalando a Lee- Rock Lee, -señalando a Neji- Neji Hyuuga del clan Hyuga y… -Señalando a Ten-Ten- ella es Ten-Ten, chicos ella es Sumisawa Miwako y desde ahora será parte de nuestro equipo…

Lee: mucho gusto en conocerte Miwako

Neji: …

Ten-Ten: mucho gusto Miwako, espero nos llevemos bien…

Miko: mucho gusto a todos, también es un placer estar con ustedes y espero nos llevemos bien, pueden decirme Miko como mis amigos -mostrándoles una sonrisa muy tierna de alegría-

Hokage: bien Gai, supongo que se llevaran bien, después de todo

Gai: si, eso espero…

Hokage: bueno y que me decías algo de una prueba?

Gai: aahh si es sobre una prueba que quiero hacerle a Miko, para saber sus habilidades

Hokage: bueno tienes mi permiso…

Gai: muchas gracias Hokage-sama -volteándose a ver a Miko- Miko, te tengo una noticia…

Miko: -volteando a ver a Gai- déjeme adivinar… tengo que hacer una prueba

Gai. Muy bien ya que lo sabes la prueba será que tendrás que esquivar todas las armas de Ten-Ten que te lancen, estas de acuerdo?

Miko: claro no hay problema (por dios esto va a ser mas fácil que tirar un árbol, bueno también tirar el árbol es súper fácil, pero esto lo entrenábamos desde los 5 años…) -Saliendo de sus pensamientos- cuando quiera comenzamos

Gai: bien, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee… a sus posiciones!

L, TT y Neji: si!

Hokage: bueno Gai, solo te diré que estas chicas son muy impredecibles y te puedes sorprender…

Gai: bueno que me lo demuestre con sus acciones…

Saki: (que aburrido, esto es lo más tonto del mundo)

Miko: bueno si no les importa… -Saca un pañuelo de su bolsa y se tapa los ojos- ahora si. Cuando quieran…

Todos los ahí presentes menos Saki y el Hokage se quedaron muy sorprendidos con su acción, pero aun así comenzaron a atacarla, primero Lee, luego Neji y luego Ten-ten, siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que comenzaron a atacarla por varios lados, con mas armas, unas con explosivos, lanzaron como 20 cada uno al mismo tiempo creando una nube de tierra, pero al desvanecerse Miko apareció sin un rasguño o señal de cansancio, así que se quito el pañuelo de los ojos…

Miko: bueno, pase?

Gai: … -No podía ni hablar, se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión-

Hokage: bien, supongo que la pasaste y muy bien Miko

Miko: qué bien!, supongo que se impresiono no Gai-sensei?

Gai: -saliendo del transe de impresión- ehh… si claro, claro, eso fue muy impresionante… bueno te doy la bienvenida al equipo de los campeones…

Saki: (yo diría que al de los idiotas ridículos…, vaya, vaya con que un Hyuuga… esto tal vez no le guste a Miko ya que…)

Hokage: muy bien Gai, desde ahora te la dejo a tu cargo…

Gai: no se preocupe Hokage yo la cuidare muy bien como al resto del grupo

Hokage: eso espero Gai, nos vemos chicos

Todos: hasta luego Hokage-sama

Miko: (espero poder resistir estar con mi hijo… por favor hermanas denme fuerza de voluntad…) -Volteando a ver a sus compañeros y a Gai- que emoción siento, esto será muy divertido!

Gai: ese animo me gusta, bien chicos empezaremos enseñándole a Miko lo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos días!

Ten-ten: yo le enseño, por favor déjeme intentarlo Gai-sensei

Lee: yo le ayudo Gai-sensei!

Gai: muy bien chicos, tienen mi permiso

Lee: gracias Gai-sensei -y en eso se la llevan unos metros de ahí seguidos por Gai-

Gai en el momento que se pararon en un lugar con muchos árboles volteo hacia donde se habían ido la chica de la otra vez y el Hokage y pensando dijo…

Gai: (Kakashi, se que eres mi mejor rival, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes con esa chica… casi… nos mata)

Bueno nos salimos de los pensamientos de Gai para ir a un lugar cerca de un rió y con unos que otros árboles dispersados se encontraban Kakashi y su equipo listos para empezar la prueba para ser un equipo

Al acercarse se pararon cerca de un árbol donde Saki se recargo con poca importancia, mientras que el Hokage llamo a Kakashi…

Hokage: buenos días chicos…, disculpa la interrupción Kakashi, pero necesito hablar contigo en privado si se puede…

Kakashi: no se preocupe Hokage no hay problema…

Hokage: bien, entonces sígueme

Lo llevo hasta el árbol donde se encontraba Saki y después de 15 minutos…

Hokage: y por esa razón te quiero encargar a esta chica… -Volteando a ver a Saki- ella se llama Sakimoto Otonashi, pero puedes decirle Saki como sus amigos

Kakashi: y porque no se presenta ella?, ya la había visto cerca del lago una vez…

Hokage: bueno Kakashi ella es muy callada y como apenas te esta conociendo, aunque yo le diga que se presente no dirá nada

Kakashi: supongo que la conoce mucho no?

Hokage: bueno no mucho, pero tú también te empezaras a dar cuenta como es ella…

Kakashi: bueno, acepto la responsabilidad de cuidar a Saki como a los de mi equipo, pero antes quisiera hacerle una prueba…

Saki: (otro tonto que quiere una prueba para pertenecer a su equipo de principiantes -haciendo una mirada con los ojos cerrados de enojo- esto es para perder el tiempo)

Hokage: claro Kakashi, tienes mi permiso

Kakashi: bueno Saki, tu primera parte de la prueba será medir tu fuerza, así que tienes que tirar o mover una piedra o un árbol sin usar tu chakra y con la menos fuerza posible, con los menos golpes o el método que uses tiene que ser con las menos veces posibles...

Hokage: Kakashi esta chica es muy misteriosa, ni yo se que fuerza, agilidad o rapidez tiene

Saki: -dejándose de recargar en el árbol da un paso pequeño hacia atrás y se queda ahí un rato todavía con los ojos cerrados y con cara de fastidio- (esto esestúpido estoy fastidiada de andar viendo lo felices que están mis hermanas con sus equipos…)

Mientras Saki seguía en sus pensamientos Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a Kakashi y al Hokage para ver a esa chica misteriosa

Naruto: disculpe Kakashi-sensei, quien es esa chica y que hace aquí?

Kakashi: ella es Sakimoto Otonashi y si pasa esta prueba será parte de nuestro equipo

Sakura: que que?

En ese momento Saki se voltea a ver a todos los ahí presentes, abre los ojos aun con la cara de fastidio y enojo…

Saki: que tonta es esta prueba… -y de un golpe tira el árbol que con la fuerza del golpe tira a otros 3 que estaban detrás de este- es una perdida de tiempo

Hokage: tranquila Saki, es una prueba…

Kakashi: que no tienes respeto por los demás?

Saki: tú mereces respeto?

Kakashi: yo si te lo tengo…

Hokage: basta Otonashi, compórtate!

Saki: idiotas…

Hokage: cual es la segunda parte de la prueba?

Kakashi: tendrás que pelear con todos tus compañeros y capturarlos de cualquier forma sin excederte…

Saki: -volteando a ver a los chicos- ellos son mis "compañeros"?…

Kakashi: bien chicos yo detendré esto si se pone mal, pero imaginen que ella los quiere matar y tal vez así puedan sobrevivir

Sakura: esto es muy arriesgado Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: eso depende de ustedes chicos, buena suerte…

Hokage: lista Saki?

Saki: terminaran perdiendo…

Hokage: bueno, suerte!

Kakashi: 3…, 2…, 1! Comiencen!

Sakura y Sasuke se escondieron en diferentes lados, mientras que Naruto decidió enfrentarla de frente…

Naruto: no voy a permitir que te burles de mi y menos de mis compañeros -volteándola a ver- no tienes ningún derecho!

Saki: (vaya idiota que crió Ayumi)

En ese momento Naruto sale corriendo hacia Saki usando su técnica:

"jutsu clones de sombra" y comenzó a atacarla con varios lados con gran fuerza y velocidad, pero la agilidad de Saki sobrepasa la de Naruto, así que cada ataque era inútil, todos los esquivaba, hasta que llego el momento que uso su otra técnica: "jutsu masivo clones de sombra", así que aparecieron por todas partes Narutos decididos a atacarla, pero en ese momento saco sus espadas, abrió su capa desde el estomago dejando ver sus armas. Al momento del choque solo se veía como varios de los clones iban desapareciendo mientras Saki se movía, saltaba y les pegaba sobre y encima de todos los clones. Sasuke y Sakura al ver desde su escondite todo lo que estaba pasando…

Sasuke: (demonios, esta chica es demasiado fuerte no seria muy inteligente de nuestra parte atacarla de frente como el tonto de Naruto… demonios que puedo hacer?)

Sakura: (por dios quien es esa chica es demasiado fuerte yo no podría contra ella… que hago estoy asustada!)

Bueno en la zona de la batalla Saki llego al verdadero Naruto que con fuerza golpeo en varias partes de su cuerpo noqueándolo y dejándolo incapacitado de volverse a parar o tomar algún arma, eso era una desventaja, pero en el momento en el que se acerco Saki va amarrar a Naruto a uno de los troncos y le lanzó un kunai que le hubiera atravesado el hombro si no lo hubiera agarrado a unos milímetros del rose

Saki: definitivamente eres un tonto… -Lo amarra al tronco- adiós perdedor…

Naruto: kuso, kuso…

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke se empezaron a poner mas atentos ya que los podrían atacar en cualquier momento, y efectivamente en ese momento Saki apareció detrás de Sakura…

Saki: eres muy débil, no tendré ni que molestarme con gastar mi fuerza… -En ese momento Sakura grita y la golpea en el estomago y luego en la cara haciendo que saliera volando de su escondite cayendo en el suelo con gran brutalidad y acercándose a ella- no puedo creer que te convirtieras en una kunoichi…, no vales nada -la carga y la lleva a otro tronco inconciente, la amarra y ve a Naruto, así que decidió dejarlo también inconciente para luego ir por Sasuke- este chico es un Uchiha no?, bien talvez no me aburra tanto

En segundos apareció detrás de Sasuke que estaba arriba de un árbol…

Saki: Uchiha…

Sasuke: demonios!

Saki: ríndete!

Sasuke: no sin antes pelear -en ese momento usa el Katton, así que empieza a hacer los sellos para la técnica-

Saki: (con que un jutsu de fuego -se aleja una rama atrás y espera el ataque- vaya manía de querer ser el mejor…)

Al momento del choque Sasuke creyó haber ganado, hasta que detrás de el Saki le aprieta el cuello y le agarra un brazo poniéndoselo atrás de la espalda, dejándolo inmóvil, en ese momento Sasuke no sabia que hacer así que saco un kunai e intento atacarla en el estomago, pero solo sintió como le golpeaban la cabeza y el caía al suelo. También lo dejo inconsciente, lo llevo a otro tronco y lo amarro

Kakashi y el Hokage que habían visto todo el combate se asombraron, así que se acercaron a Saki y…

Kakashi: eres realmente impresionante, felicidades pasaste la prueba!

Hokage: si muy bien hecho, pero ahora como los despertamos

Saki: idiotas…

De un cinturón que tiene en la cintura saca un frasco pequeño que contiene un liquido de color rosa pálido, lo abre y se lo pone cerca de la nariz a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto que poco a poco empiezan a abrir los ojos…

Naruto: ayy, me duele la cabeza, que paso?

Sakura: au, me duele la cabeza, que me golpeo?

Sasuke: demonios, me duele la cabeza…

Kakashi: me alegra que todos estén bien y bueno, supongo que me demostraron que tan buenos son (o sea nada…)

Hokage: bien chicos, espero les vaya bien, nos vemos… adiós! –desaparece-

Naruto: -dándose cuenta- pero que demonios hacemos amarrados Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: -volteando a ver a Saki- les diste muy duro Saki

Saki: es temporal

Unos segundos después de que Saki dijera eso Sakura se despertó con un humor de lo peor por lo que había pasado

Sakura: NO PUEDO CREERLO! TU OTONASHI, ME GOLPEASTE Y ESO NO TE LO PERDONARE!, PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTOY AMARRADA? DESATENME!

Saki: -con cara de fastidio- (ser ninja es aburrido con ustedes como compañeros…)

Naruto: EEYYY! TU OTONASHI QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?, PORQUE DEMONIOS NOS AMARRAS? SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE O YA VERAS!

Sasuke: que demonios te pasa Otonashi, crees que somos tus perros para que nos trates como tal?, suéltame en este momento!

Saki: perdedores -se abrocha su capota de nuevo-

Kakashi: ahora los desatare y comenzaremos con la prueba que íbamos a hacer, de acuerdo?

Sakura: como? Estamos muy lastimados para intentar quitarle un cascabel antes de la hora indicada

Kakashi: mmm bueno eso tiene sentido…

Saki: -abre un poco su capota y saca 3 frascos pequeños de vidrio que contienen un líquido rojo- tómense esto…

Kakashi soltó a los 3 para que se bebieran el liquido extraño que les estaba dando Saki, pero como todos unos niños…

Naruto: -oliéndolo- que asco! Esto huele a calcetín mojado

Sakura: esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, esto huele asqueroso

Sasuke: que nos quieres envenenar?

Saki: ganas no me faltan… (Que más daría por envenenarlos de verdad…)

Y como no queriendo se lo bebieron lo mas rápido posible, pero al terminárselo…

Sakura: -poniendo una carita tierna con ojos brillosos- QUE RICO, ES LO MAS DULCE QUE HE PROBADO EN ESTE MUNDO!

Naruto: -poniendo la misma cara que Sakura solo que versión Naruto- ES CIERTO ESTO SABE MUY RICO!

Sasuke: a mi me da igual… (DEMONIOS, ESTO ES LO MAS RICO QUE HE PROBADO EN TODO ESTE MUNDO, AAYYYY ME MUERO DE LO RICO!, pero siento que ya lo he probado porqué será?)

Kakashi: bien, por lo que veo ya se sienten mucho mejor, ahora comenzaremos la prueba…, pero tu Otonashi ya que ya sabes de que se trata, tu prueba será que debessalvar cuantas veces puedas a tus compañeros, mientras ellos me intentan quitar el cascabel y si puedes quítamelo tu… -Hablando en tono retador hacia Saki-

Saki:… (si es un reto Hatake Kakashi, te aseguro que perderás…, aun no me conoces, entonces que comience el reto)

Kakashi: bien chicos comiencen!

Y bueno como algunos ya saben en este capitulo se vuelven a separar, mientras Kakashi lee su libro porno llamado "Haciéndolo en el Paraíso" **[Que pervertido es Kakashi]**. Hasta donde me acuerdo, primero pelea contra Naruto que por cierto fue lo gracioso cuando le hizo el jutsu de los mil años de dolor.

Bueno en este caso antes de que Naruto metiera mas la pata lo salva primero del jutsu de los mil años de dolor…

Kakashi: -haciendo los sellos con las manos...- espero estés listo

Naruto: (demonios ya me tiene donde quería…)

Saki: -desde un arbusto- ahora…

Sale corriendo más rápido que el viento y aparece deteniéndole las manos, agarrando a Naruto y como el viento desaparece en microsegundos. Al ver si Kakashi no los seguía lo dejo a un lado del río un poco enojado, pero lo dejo hablando para ir a ver a Sakura y luego a Sasuke…

Saki apareciendo detrás de unos arbustos, estaba a una distancia razonable desde donde estaba Sakura, después de ver unos minutos que aun no había sido atacada, pero de repente sintió la presencia de Kakashi muy cerca de Sasuke, fue lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando llego Sasuke estaba solo con la cabeza fuera y todo lo demás de su cuerpo enterrado bajo tierra

Saki: -viendo a Sasuke- perdedor…

Sasuke: que dices? Casi agarro un cascabel…

Saki: -escuchando un grito de Sakura- demonios

Sale rapidísimo de donde estaba Sasuke y va a donde Sakura y al igual que Naruto casi le aplica el genjutsu **[O algo así se llama]**. En el momento en que iba aplicar la técnica…

Saki: jutsu, espejo reflectorio…

Eso hizo que Kakashi se distrajera un momento, pero cuando vio que ya no estaban fue a buscar a Naruto.

Un momento después de que Saki salvara a Sakura, la llevo a unos metros de ahí, no muy cerca de donde estaba Sasuke, mientras tanto…

Sakura: muchas gracias Otonashi por poco y me atrapa

Saki: no sirves de nada

Sakura: puede que sea cierto, pero son varias cosas que tenemos que corregir y por eso…

Saki: -interrumpiéndola- te vas a callar

Se va dejándola sola, pero como todo adolescente empieza a caminar. Mientras tanto Naruto encuentra un cascabel cerca de un árbol, va por el sin darsecuenta de que era una trampa y… cae en ella, mientras del árbol sale Kakashi tomando el cascabel y empieza a regañarlo

Kakashi: si el objetivo es muy obvio, no lo recojas, -y bla, bla, bueno algunos ya saben que dice-

Saki lo atacó por varios lados, haciendo que se alertara y fuera a buscarla. Una vez que dejo solo a Naruto salio, se acerco a el y saco un kunai

Saki: baka… -cortó la cuerda y se fue dejando a un Naruto muy enojado-

Naruto: esa chica siempre nos deja hablando como si estuviéramos solos

No muy lejos de ahí, Sakura caminaba con cautela hasta que se encuentra a Sasuke, bueno para ella solo la cabeza, así que se asusto y en el momento en que se desmayo Saki apareció detrás de ella y detuvo su caída dejándola acostada en el suelo

Sasuke: que pasó con Naruto? De seguro Kakashi-sensei ya debió haberlo lanzado al río…

Saki: -acercándose a él le hablo con la voz más fría que podía con el- no sabes ser un perdedor

Sasuke: hmp… (que piensa dejarme aquí?)

Saki: -sacando uno de sus espadas- daría lo que fuera por hacerlo -entierra la espada en la tierra haciendo una pequeña grieta que poco a poco se empezó a hacer grande- principiante

Sasuke: -viéndola irse- es detestable… -Se acercó a Sakura y la espero hasta que se despertara-

En otra parte Saki buscaba a Kakashi, hasta que lanzan un kunai por su la espalda, lo agarra sin voltearse y dice…

Saki: no tengo ni tiempo para esto…

Kakashi: -sin salir de su escondite- (esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí, tendré que usar el sharingan)

Y diciendo eso se alzo su banda y se vio como empezó a dar vueltas, pero cuando volteo Saki ya no estaba. De repente sintió su presencia detrás de el, pero logro evadir el golpe que le iba a dar gracias al sharingan, pero siempre que se escondía en otro lado Saki siempre estaba detrás suyo, así que en un microsegundo logro quitarle un cascabel, se para en una rama de un árbol y dijo…

Saki: lento… -terminando de decir eso se va en donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura-

Sakura: -oyendo la alarma del reloj que puso Kakashi- (demonios, ya se acabo el tiempo)

Sasuke: (eso me pasa por quedarme hablando con ella…)

Saki: Haruno… Uchiha… a los troncos… -Desaparece con el aire alcanzándose a escuchar...- rápido!

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos como era costumbre Naruto se empezó a quejar que porque estaba amarrado y exigiendo que lo soltaran y como en el capitulo de la serie Sasuke estaba parado del lado derecho de Naruto apoyado en una rodilla, mientras Sakura estaba parada del otro lado y alado de ella se encontraba Saki

Kakashi: bien solo hay algo que tengo que decirles… no pienso regresarlos a la academia… quedaran completamente expulsados del programa

Naruto: pero que le pasa Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: en especial tu Naruto… ni siquiera pudieron quitarme un cascabel -en ese momento se lo iba a enseñar pero al no encontrarlo, supo que la única que se le acerco fue Otonashi- vaya, vaya Otonashi, supongo que en nuestra pelea me lo lograste quitar…, pero aun te falto este… -le enseña el otro y Sasuke se abalanza sobre el-

Sasuke: yo obtendré ese cascabel!

Kakashi: -viendo su intención lo toma de un brazo, sentándose en el por su espalda, poniéndole un kunai en el cuello- tienes razón Sasuke, eres diferente, pero al igual que cualidades tienes defectos -terminando de decir eso voltea a ver a Sakura- Sakura mata a Naruto o Sasuke muere… cosas así pasan en misiones, porque creen que los pusieron en equipo? No tienen ni idea…

Saki: (el trabajo en equipo… idiotas)

Kakashi: el trabajo en e-qui-po, pero seré bueno con ustedes y les daré otra oportunidad excepto a Naruto y quisiera hablar contigo Otonashi, sígueme…

Al terminar de decir esto al mismo tiempo desaparecen y se colocan detrás de unos arbustos observándose cada uno con detenimiento, hasta que Kakashi rompe el silencio y…

Kakashi: bien supongo que esta prueba para ti es solo un juego no?

Saki: tú lo crees?

Kakashi: si y para tu edad es algo muy desarrollado

Saki: crees que no puedo ser una ninja solo porque te quite un juguete de niños -diciendo eso dejo caer el cascabel que tenía en la mano- para mi esto no es un reto que tenga que superar

Kakashi: (lo toma tan a la ligera…)

Saki: -volteo a ver a los chicos que en ese momento Sakura le estaba dando de comer a Naruto, entonces Kakashi iba a detenerlos, pero Saki lo detuvo- detente…

Por el momento se detuvo y espero un poco mas, 4 minutos después decidió ir y bueno algunos de ustedes ya saben lo que pasa, pero aun así se los contare

Al haber pasado los 4 minutos después de que Saki detuviera a Kakashi el desapareció y con una entrada de miedo les dijo…

Kakashi: están listos para lo que les espera?¡

Sakura: espere un momento Kakashi-sensei usted nos dijo que somos un equipo

Sasuke: y si uno esta mal el equipo no funcionara bien

Kakashi: bien… están aprobados

Los tres chicos se quedaron con cara de ¡¿WHAT?¡, entonces por detrás de Sakura apareció Saki con la misma cara que cuando empezó todo eso, entonces al notar Kakashi su presencia le dice…

Kakashi: tu también estas aprobada Otonashi, buen trabajo…

Sakura: disculpe Kakashi-sensei porqué a ella no le puso las mismas condiciones que a nosotros?

Kakashi: porqué ella desde antes de venir a esta prueba ya sabia para que era, así que tuve que modificar muchas cosas en el momento en que se unió a nuestro equipo

Sakura: -con cara de cansancio- y si que fueron muchas…

Saki: (que detestable es esta chica y pensar que antes era la que siempre estaba llorando porqué le decían frentona)

Kakashi: bien chicos yo tengo que ir a dar mi informe, nos vemos

Y desaparece dejando a los chicos solos, hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio

Naruto: que bien! -dijo desatándose de su amarradura- esto ya me estaba lastimando

Sakura: ayyy eres un idiota Naruto si ya sabias como desamarrarte porqué no lo hiciste antes?

Naruto: es que estaba Kakashi-sensei…

Sakura: se me hace que apenas le pudiste desatarte

Naruto: claro que no Sakura-chan yo ya lo sabía, pero no quería

Sakura: -empezándose a enojar- ¡NARUTOOOO! -Y en el descuido de Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón-

Saki: idiotas -al terminar de decir eso alzo un poco la cara para sentir el aire recorrer su cara y como en susurro un sonido que solo Saki podía oír decía: **"te esperamos"-**

Y tan pronto y como lo oyó desapareció sin hacer el mínimo ruido dejando a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke solos. Ese llamado ya sabia para que era así que fue lo más rápido que pudo… ese llamado era de el inicio de lo que siempre la hizo sonreír sin importar las situaciones…


End file.
